the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Semievil
Semievil is the son of Dr Evil and the younger brother of Totallyevil. As his name would suggest, Semievil isn't as entirely evil as his other family members might be and even joined the NeS Heroes against them before he eventually joined The Forgotten. He is a man whose skin is so tight to the body that he appears skeletal, giving him an 'undead look' to him. He is a Character of an odd disposition, capable of great skill but also great ineptitude and is usually obsessed with the trivial. He often uses video game mechanics to influence his own powers and being. Description Appearance Semievil is constantly hunched and rarely erects himself to his full heightNeS1 Post 111, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer. . His body is skeletal, with his skin tight to the frame. He has no muscle to speak of. He wears a black capeNeS1 Post 112, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Personality For some unknown reason Semievil has hatred for Baltimore RavensBaltimore Ravens article, Wikipedia.. He thrives on attention and dislikes being ignored. When ignored he may show signs of his malicious side, capable of killing indiscriminatelyNeS1 Post 113, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. He has his own, unusual, code of honourNeS1 Post 126, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Powers and Talents Video Game Powers Semievil is able to use various video games to attribute his own powers, drawing on spells, skills or techniques from those games and use them within the Story Realm. Such powers include an ice comet, capable of destroying a whole stadium. He is capable of using Force moves straight from Star Wars games. List of influential games; * TribesTribes (series) article, Wikipedia. * EverQuestEverQuest article, Wikipedia. * Star Wars: Jedi KnightStar Wars: Jedi Knight (series) article, Wikipedia. Possessions Repeater Semievil has a weapon called a 'repeater', which is based upon the heavy weapons personal repeating blastersRepeating Blaster article, Personal Repeating Blasters section, Wookieepedia. from Star WarsStar Wars article, Wikipedia.. Beam Sword See also: Beam Sword Semievil has a beam sword, or lightsaber. History The Fight of the Century of the Week See also: The Fight of the Century of the Week Before arriving in Ares' Colosseum and the Story Realm, Semievil had been traversing through several video games until he decided to destroy the Raven's Stadium with an ice comet. After relishing that particular victory he left the stadium and came to the real arena where he found the remains of many Rabbit Walkers. He made his way through the wreckage, found Ares' Clone reading a roll call and replaced it with a dictionary before then making lewd gestures towards the audience for ignoring his arrival in the arena. After murdering an audience member using Force choke, they finally pay attention to him only for him to ignore them and, instead, go over to Gebohq Simon and challenge him to a duel. Unfortunately Gebohq revealed to him that there's actually a long waiting list to get into a match. When a Thread Killer, JASRCC_Uber0010, tried to end the Never-ending Story, Semievil carried him into the air, flying off the ground, and then dropped him into the open jaws of Morris the CatNeS1 Post 116, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. After a short fight with Gebohq, Semievil knocks him out using the dictionary he had given to Ares' Clone before going off to help Morris the Cat fight a match opponent after suggesting Bernard the Cyber-Pidgeon and being rejectedNeS1 Post 117, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. When Semievil spotted Gebohq, awake again, chasing Morris with a water spritzer Semievil decided to help the cat by throwing a knife into the bottle and relieving it of its liquid contents. He then proceeded to square off against Gebohq once againNeS1 Post 119, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. When Semievil saw The Otter accost Enchilada Man's food cart, Semievil got the audience members to gang up on him. He then realised that The Otter had also robbed the 7 Eleven and the audience chased him up a tree. When they caught him they forced him to go and rob the 7 Eleven again for them. Amidst the ruckus Semievil searches for a sign from God that would rouse him to defeat the DMVDepartment of Motor Vehicles article, Wikipedia. who were in charge of the officials' board. When a random drunk comes into the arena and is struck by lightning, Semievil decides he must actNeS1 Post 130, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. References External References Never-ending Story 1 References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NeS1 Characters Category:NeS1 Heroes Category:Forgotten Characters Category:Forgotten Army Category:Magic Characters